Fire on the Water
by DoctorSherlock91011
Summary: This is my first story. Plz review so I can improve. A girl from Luffy's childhood appears. ZoRO and LuNA.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire****on****the****Water**

It was a normal day on the _Going__Merry_. Sanji was cooking breakfast. Nami was drawing a map of the island they just left. Chopper was making a batch of Rumble Balls. Robin was reading. Luffy was yelling from the top of the figurehead. Zoro was training. Usopp was making the filling for his Tabasco balls.

"Oi! Island! I see an island!" screamed Luffy.

Nami came from out of her cabin and looked at the map. "This is the- um- I can't find this island on the map."

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Uncharted island! Usopp! We're at an uncharted island!" yelled Luffy.

" Ooooiiiiii! Uncharted~ Island~" sang Usopp and Luffy.

"Nami-san~~, Robin-chwan~~! Your iced teas are ready~~!" serenaded Sanji."Ahhhh!" screamed a frightened Chopper.

"What?" the crew asked in unison.

"There's someone here!" said Chopper right before he passed out.

The whole crew came off of the boat. They looked closer to reveal a tall, beautiful girl with fiery, red hair, about 17 years of age.

"Aww, I didn't think I was that scary." she said

"O-Oi! I am the brave warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp! I demand to know your name, the name this island and-"

"Luffy!"

"Phoenix!"

"Who is she?" asked Robin.

"Oi. This is Phoenix. She was my nakama back in Foosha Village. We lived right next door to each other and was Shanks' apprentice with me. We were both gonna be pirates when we got older. After I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, she ate a Flame-Flame Fruit like Ace."

"Please call me Phoenix," she said.

"Is there anyone else here, but you?" asked Robin.

"Just me. I was exploring as usual."

"How do you protect yourself out in the wild?" asked Nami.

"I use swords along with my devil fruit. I light them on fire and fight."

As they were walking towards the center of the island, Zoro was thinking.

"What sword do you use?" he suddenly blurted out.

Phoenix stopped and turned with a smile similar to Luffy's.

"Ha! Sword? More like swords? Shichiseiken, Nidai Kitetsu, Shodai Kitetsu, and my newest sword, the Kokuto Yoru. I am one of the few users of the four-sword style. Two in my mouth and one in each hand."

"Wait! The Kokuto Yoru is Mihawk's sword." Zoro pinned her to tree and held his sword to her throat. "Zoro!" yelled Robin.

"How dare you steal Mihawk's sword! I should end you life right now."

" Oh, the Wado Ichimonji. I knew someone who had a sword like that. A couple years older than me." Zoro listened, loosening his grip."I still remember her name, Kuina. I met her traveling with my father. We became great friends. She would tell me of a little boy with green hair who was obsessed with beating her. I remember the funeral. She was my best young, too young to die. " Zoro, in shock, dropped the sword.

While it was in falling, Phoenix caught it with her foot. "Oh Zoro, you and I both know that this sword is to valuable to be dropped." She handed it back to Zoro.

"Phoenix-swan~, don't be bothered by idiots." said Sanji. In a hurry, quickly grabbed the nearest fruit. " Here, eat a fruit."

Phoenix, using her devil fruit abilities, burned the fruit. " That's poisonous. As the ship's cook, I would suspect you know the difference."

"H-H-How did you you know you now that I was the ship's cook?"

"You just told me." she said slyly as she took a seat next to Luffy, who was laughing at her sly remark..

Zoro was still recovering from shock, when gripped his sword and said, "Y-You still haven't told me how you stole Mihawk's sword.'

"Me? A thief? How dare you accuse me of being a thief! Mihawk entrusted me with the sword. He is my father, after all."

"WHAT! Mihawk never had a child." said Zoro.

"Of course he didn't have a child, my mom did."

"Who's your mom?"

Oh look, we're here."

Her camp-out looked like and giant outdoor house.""Join our crew."

"LUFFY!" yelled the crew.

"What? She is my nakama."

"Wait, let's take a vote." said Zoro.

"Okay," said Nami. "All in favor say I,"

"I !" said Robin, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji.

" All opposed."

" I !" said Zoro.

"Then let's go!"

Phoenix packed her stuff and the pirates set sail.

"So Phoenix, now that you're on the crew, I hope that you didn't think you would be useless. What will you offer the crew." said an angry Zoro.

"Zoro, that's rude. Apologize." said Robin.

"No, it's okay Robin. Let's see, I assume you already have a swordsman, an archaeologist, a navigator, a captain, a sniper, a doctor, and a cook. I think I might be helpful as a mechanic for the time being. I'll be fine as whatever I am needed as."

"A mechanic! Ha! You're a girl!" laughed Zoro.

Luffy, who was talking and laughing with Usopp in near back of the ship, heard this and fell silent. A slow silence overcame the whole ship, with Zoro awkwardly laughing.

"GOMU GOMU...PISTOL!" As Luffy was about to hit Zoro for what he said, Phoenix caught his fist right in front of Usopp's face.

"Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, You have always been so protective." She warmed up his hand, to the point where he had to pull it back. He ran over to the side of the ship where she was.

"I'd be honored to have you as our mechanic."

"And I'd be have you as my Captain."

There was a short awkward silence.

"So...um. Why did you travel to the Grand Line?" asked Luffy in attempt to break the silence.

"No, specific reason. To find the One Piece, I guess." said Phoenix, looking down at the floor.

Luffy picked up her chin and lined up her head with his. "I don't believe that."

She flamed her chin in hopes of having him let go of her, but his hand remained. She stopped.

"It's something I don't want to talk about?"

"I want to All Blue, Phoenix-swan~~!" yelled Sanji as he came out of the kitchen.

"I want to draw a world map!" said Nami.

"I-I want to be a b-brave warrior of the sea!" stuttered Usopp.

"I want to find the Rio Poneglyph." stated Robin.

"I want to cure any disease!" said Chopper, who was hiding behind Robin.

"I want to be the King of the Pirates!" screamed Luffy.

"Ahem...ZORO!" urged the crew.

"I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world." muttered Zoro.

Moved to tears, Phoenix said, "I want to find my mom!" Just before she fainted, Luffy caught her and carried her to her new room. Once he laid her to sleep. He, being tired himself, fell asleep on the side of her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The****Morning****After**

The morning at breakfast, all people were talking about was Luffy and Phoenix and Phoenix and Luffy, except for Sanji. The two had not yet woken up. Luffy was the first to wake up. He decided to wake up Phoenix. But when he looked in the bed, she wasn't there. He checked the room, the deck, the figurehead, and he just and couldn't find her. He finally checked the crow's nest, and he found her and Robin in there with a map and a sheet of paper.

"Oi,Phoenix. It's time for breakfast." said Luffy quietly.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right down, Luffy."

"Oh, sure. I'll have Sanji make you your favorite."

"Takoyaki, steamed rice, and miso soup?"

"Yep. Do you want anything, Robin?"

"No, thank you. I already ate."

After Luffy left the crow's nest, Robin and Phoenix continued to talk.

"Robin, I came up here to ask you for a favor."

"I already know, Phoenix. You want me to help you find your mom. And since I'm the ship's archaeologist, you want me to help you you decode the code on the map in your hand."

"I can see why Luffy let you join the crew. I need to find my mom, but can you keep this between the two of us? I know that Luffy wants me to be on the crew, but if I find my mom, I can't stay. The only person you can possibly tell is Nami."

"I can keep it a secret, but you don't have to leave. You and Nami are the only normal ones. Plus, there is one person who won't be able to live without you on crew."

"Who? And don't say Luffy, because we are just friends. And...wait, someone is coming."

"Phoenix -swan~~! You were taking a little long , so I brought your food up here. Hello Robin-chwan."

" Thanks Sanji. Would you mind giving me and Robin some time alone."

" Of course, Phoenix-swan."

As Sanji climbed back down, Robin continued to talk to Phoenix.

"Would you mind if asked you a couple questions?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Where are you from."

"Foosha Village."

"Names of parents."

"Um,"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Naida and Silas Sage, I think."

"Did you check the forest?" she mumbled.

"What did you say."

"O nothing. Naida Sage. Do you know of her occupation."

"She is a scientist. She studied devil fruits, poneglyphs, and even was able to discover the first possible double fruit."

"What's a double fruit?"

"A double fruit is a devil fruit that contains two devil fruit powers?"

"Interesting. Had your mother ever consumed a devil fruit?"

"No."

"Your father?"

"No."

" Where you raised by your parents your whole life?"

" Well, no. My mother was arrested by the navy because she was accused aiding in the escape of a wanted pirate, and my father joined a pirate crew as a captain. He never really wanted children I guess. Luffy's parent's took care of me."

She finished the last of her breakfast.

"I see. So you see Luffy like a big brother?"

"Yes. Just a big brother. In fact, when I saw him, it was like seeing my dad."

"I think that I have the information I need for now."

They headed down the crow's nest. Zoro was there and he seemed a little angry. There was a hole in the deck and railings missing from the side of the ship.

"So, Miss Wanna-Be Mechanic, can you fix this?"

"Oi, oi, oi! Zoro What did you do to the ship? Kaya, out of the kindness of her heart, gave us this ship!"

"Relax, Usopp. Miss Mechanic should be able to fix this. Right? I didn't think so. That just goes to show that a girl-"

Zoro was stopped mid-sentence when he realized that while he was talking, Phoenix had already fixed the ship.

"Oi! Island! It's Nestai Harbor" said Nami only now realizing what was happening.

Still angry and being able to see the island, Zoro was going to swim to the island in attempt to clear his thoughts. But Phoenix saw the look in his eye and knowing what he was going to do she jumped out close behind Zoro. So close, in fact, she was able to grab his head, fling him back in the boat, and say, " Tell Robin that I remember everything! Oh, and happy birthday, Zoro!", before falling into the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Birthday Zoro

Phoenix woke up in a diner at Nestai Harbor.

"Well, I was just about to pronounce you dead." said Robin.

"What happened?" asked Phoenix.

"You sank like a hammer. That's what happened."

"Ugh. I'm thirsty. Get me a drink."

" We'll order you an apple juice." said Nami.

"I was thinking something a little stronger."

"Well, since you were persistent, I will get you a Coca Cola." smiled Robin.

"That's not what I meant." said Phoenix.

"But it's funnier this way." said Nami.

"Wait, if I sank, who saved me?"

"Who do you think saved you? I'll give you a hint. It's Sanji or Luffy." said a sarcastic Robin.

"Sanji?" guessed Phoenix.

"Trick question. It was Sanji and Luffy."

"Luffy can't swim." said confused Phoenix

"Sanji saved two people that day." giggled Nami.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Luffy had to talk to Zoro, Usopp and Chopper went walking, and Sanji, well, Sanji is probably on his way here to see if okay." said Robin.

"Phoenix-swan~~! Are you okay?" yelled Sanji as busted through the door.  
>"Oh, Phoenix-swan." He scooped Phoenix into his arms and leaned in to kiss her.<p>

"Back off, Fish Frenzy." said spit fire in his face. He dropped her in the chair.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Hey,I got to go. I told Luffy that we would talk at the next island we docked at."said Phoenix trying to find an excuse to leave.

"Ya and I was going to go shopping with Nami." said Robin grabbing Nami's hand to leave.

As Robin and Nami walked for about a good 20 minutes, Nami finally asked, " Where are we going? I wanted an excuse to leave, but I really just want to go back to the ship."

"Shh! We are following Phoenix. She's going into the woods to meet Luffy. A romantic escapade, maybe."

" Or they just want to talk." _Hopefully__. _She thought.

"Shh! There's Luffy."

"Hey Luffy. Oh, one second. Robin, I know that your there. I'd appreciate it if you'd STEP OFF." said Phoenix.

"Drat, she saw us. Let's go, Nami."

"Oi, Robin. Zoro wanted to see you." yelled Luffy.

Robin walked over to where Zoro was.

"Mr. Swordsman. I heard you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I'll explain everything later. Just put on something nice and meet me in the forest." said Zoro.

Robin put on a silk purple dress with a slit down the leg. She wondered what Zoro was going to do. She had been thinking about him since she joined the crew last week. He was different than the other guys on the crew. He wasn't the smartest person like Chopper. He wasn't weak like Usopp. He wasn't an love-sick idiot like Sanji. He wasn't hyperactive like Luffy. She respected Zoro.

Once she got to the forest, she knew she was early. Zoro was cooking over a fire using wood he had probably got from a tree he chopped down. There had obviously been an accident because his shirt was charred and thrown in a bush. Zoro was shirtless. Robin had yet to see Zoro without a shirt. He had a six-pack from all of his ab training. She couldn't help but notice the scar left across his chest from the fight with Mihawk. She had known what happened. Nami and Luffy told her.

She always messed with Nami's mind. It was fun, she would say. She knew that Nami and Luffy had a certain connection.

"ROBIN!" I didn't expect you this early. Robin?"

She hadn't paying attention. She wasn't the type to be easily distracted, but when she was with Zoro, she couldn't think straight.

"Robin?"

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Swordsman. I was trying to figure out what you were making."

"That bad, huh?"

"No. I was just wondering." _I__need__more__excuses__. _thought Robin

"Take a seat. The food is ready."

After the meal, Robin asked, "Why did you invite me here, Mr. Swordsman?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Why?" said Robin.

"It was my birthday, so I wanted to have some fun."

"So, I'm just your idea of fun?"

"No." _Idiot__! _he accidentally thought out loud.

"So, I'm an idiot?" Of course, Robin was just messing with Zoro.

"No, that came out wrong. I wanted to make a dinner. I invited you. Things were-"

Robin grew an extra arm and put a finger on Zoro's lip to shush him.

"Just relax, Mr. Swordsman."

"Zoro."

"What?"

"My name is Zoro."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swordsman."

"Zoro."

"Zoro. I'm sorry, Zoro."

She sat down next to him.

"Robin, I love you." said Zoro and he kissed her.

Zoro broke the kiss.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What happened to what?" asked Robin, confused.

Zoro began to pull down the strap of her dress. 20 arms grabbed his arm, ready to break it, if he tried anything funny.. He looked her in the eye as if to say, _Trust__me__._ She slowly let go. He stopped near her collarbone almost directly above her heart. It looked as if someone had stabbed her deliberately.

"Oh, that. That was years ago it's really nothing. I was being clumsy. That's all."

Before he could ask anymore questions, she gave him a long kiss. "Happy birthday, Zoro." and she got up and left. During that last kiss, both Zoro and Robin knew that if Robin was his Devil Child, he was her Demon Swordsman.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Prank

"So, now what." asked Zoro. Robin was behind him, so he put up his arms as if he was confused. He had dressed into his semi-usual attire back in a bush. He wore his black bandanna around his arm and his burned shirt. He kept on his dressy pants, since he had forgotten an extra pair.

"What do you mean?" replied Robin, her voice appearing to be right behind him. She had stayed in her dress.

"Are we together now? Are we gonna-"

"Are we going to what?" She seemed annoyed.

"You know. Are we going to-." He turned around. "Robin!"

Robin was no longer there. She had probably used her devil fruit power to leave quickly while he wasn't paying attention.

"I was going to say go out again!" said Zoro yelling and looking around the forest.

"Liar." said Robin.

She still wasn't there. She probably sprouted a mouth on his back. She loved to confuse him.

He started looking up trees and in bushes. " It's not funny to play tricks on people, Robin." He sat sat down a bit aggravated with this game."Where are you? I need to tell you something." yelled Zoro.

"I'm coming. Oh, and by the way, you were going the wrong way the whole time."

"What? I knew that already." He turned around to got the other way. They finally met up with each other.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" Although the tone in her voice had sounded excited, her facial expression never changed except for a curl on her lip.

"I heard you talking to her." said Zoro. He seemed serious.

"Talking to who? It's been just me and you in the forest the whole time. Exceot for Phoenix and Luffy all the way on the side."

"You were talking to Phoenix on the ship. I think she lied to you."

"What? What are you talking about, Mr. Swordsman. I mean, Zoro. And what were you doing listening in on our conversation."

"Never mind that. She told you that her dad was Silas Sage.She told me her dad was Mihawk. She lied to you. She even uses Mihawk's sword." he said. He turned around to face her walking backwards and slightly veering to the left. Robin grabbed his shoulders and moved him back on course.

"Have you seen her use Mihawk's sword."

"Well, no. But-" Robin cut him off.

"How many of Phoenix's swords have you seen?" said Robin. She knew that Phoenix had trick on Zoro. Phoenix told her the day she came.

"Well, three. Bu-"

"How swords have you seen her use?" In her head, she was laughing.

"Well, three. But-" he was kind of happy she was cutting him off because he didn't really have anything to say.

"Zoro, she told you that on purpose. She lied to you, she tricked you, and, well, you fell for it."

"Well. I guess I kind of had it coming. She kind of almost died because of me." He shrugged his shoulders.

" Speaking of that. Why did you think that Phoenix couldn't be a mechanic because she was a girl. Kuina was a girl. You didn't put her down." Robin was confused. Of course, Zoro was a confusing person. He stopped.

"That's exactly it. Kuina died, it was pretty much my fault. I made her work hard. She fell down the stairs trying to sharpen her swords. She wouldn't need to have been sharping her sword if I hadn't fought her."

Robin felt compassion for Zoro. He really had intended the best for Phoenix, but he just wasn't the best at doing so.

_**On**____**the**____**other**____**side**____**of**____**the**____**forest**_

"Luffy, I need to talk to you about it or you'll never be happy." Phoenix had her hands on her hips.

"I'm already happy. See!" Luffy stretched his mouth into a huge grin. This would not be as easy as she had planned.

"Just pretend that that tree is Nami." She pointed at the tree.

"I'm not talking to a tree. I'll look crazier then I already am." He threw his arms in the air.

"There is no possible way that you can be crazier than you already are! Now talk to the tree!" She was not really mad, just sometimes Luffy needed to get things through his skull.

"But, Phoeeeeniiiix. I don't wanna." he whined. She put her head in her hand. Time for a little "constructive" force. She grabbed his shirt with her hand.

"Luffy, if you don't talk to that tree. I will melt every last rubber non-bone in your body." She lit her free had on fire. She wouldn't really melt Luffy. She didn't even know if could really melt Luffy. But I think he got the idea.

"Oooh, talk to the tree. I thought you you said-uhhh- talk to...Lee!" scared, Luffy had tried to make an excuse.

"Lee?"_He__'__s__just__as__bad__at__making__excuses__as__when__he__was__ 5. _she thought.

"Ya, Lee. You know Lee, right? He's a tallish short. His name is Lee. He-"

"Just talk to the tree, Luffy." She left and came back without Luffy noticing her.

"Making convo with a tree." The tree had two holes next the each other. _They__look__almost__like__eyes__. _thought Luffy. _And__the__orange__leaves__. __they__look__like__Nami__'__s__hair__._ "Hey, Nami. I heard that this island was hosting this annual Lover's Festival. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me, because...I love you."

"I love you, too, Luffy."

"Nami!" Luffy turned around. Nami was walking over to him. Once Nami walked over to him, he kissed her.

_And__they__said__I__couldn__'__t__be__a__match__-__maker__._ thought Phoenix as she was leaning against a tree As she walked away, she thought to herself. _Dang__, __Zoro__and__Robin__and__Nami__and__Luffy__. __Nothing__more__for__me__to__do__. __Maybe__I__should__pull__another__prank__on__Zoro__. _She smiled to herself and made her way back to the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

All of Them

Nightime on the ship

It was midnight. Sanji would be in the kitchen chopping vegetables for breakfast that morning. Everyone else was asleep. It was Zoro's watch hour, but he would be sleeping, too. Robin and Nami were asleep. But since Robin was a light sleeper, Usopp would have to be quiet. Phoenix was out for a walk. She didn't sleep that often. As Usopp tiptoed past the girl's room, he checked to see if Luffy and Chopper were asleep. He had left some food for Luffy in the men's quarter, so he wouldn't come in the kitchen. Chopper was fast asleep, too. Usopp headed to the kitchen.

He knocked softly on the porthole window. "Psst! Sanji!" he whispered. "Sanji." He opened the door. "Sanji. I need to talk to you." he whispered loudly. Sanji looked different, almost weird, in his pajamas. Really, he looked weird in anything that wasn't a suit. He was baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. Then again, Usopp sported similar attire. Still on the tips of his toes, Usopp took a seat at the table.

"What do you want, idiot. Are you hungry?" Sanji's tone of voice seemed tired and irritated, and he continued to chop vegetables, despite Usopp talking to him. Usopp started to have second thoughts about this.

"U-u-uh, n-no." Usopp stuttered. Say it, he thought.

"Well, spit it out idiot. I have things to do if you want breakfast."

"I-i-i need some advice." Come on. Don't be a coward, Usopp thought.

"About?" Sanji was busy and did not feel like being disturbed.

"G-g-girls." Usopp winced. Don't kill me, thought Usopp.

"Huh." Sanji stopped chopping a took a seat across from Usopp.

"You need advice about ladies, eh." Now, he was interested.

"Ya. Like how to ask one out. The island is having an annual Lover's Festival tomorrow, and I wanted to ask this one girl out." PLEASE don't kill me, thought Usopp.

"Lover's Festival. I should ask Nami-san to go with me! Or Robin-chwan! Or Phoenix-swan!" Now can be my chance to have one of them fall in love with me, thought Sanji.

Usopp, with a fake smile and zero enthusiasm, gave Sanji a thumbs up and said," Ya ask 'em all."

Sanji smiled. "I'll help you as long as you don't us long as you don't us my tips on any of my women."

"Ha ha. Who are your women?" he was finally started to loosen.

Sanji's smile suddenly dropped. " All of them." Usopp instantly tensed up. He's going kill me, he thought.

Sorry. I know the chapter is short. It'll be longer next time. ** :****P**


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry, but this story will no longer continue. I will also no longer be using fanfiction.net, due to the fact that I have no longer found enough time in my daily schedule to write fanfictions. I might delete my account by the end of this week, so you have any questions or you would like to continue the story, please message me by that time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi readers, I wanted to make a few announcements.

1. I will not be deleting my account...I really like to read your stories and I don't know how. :)

2. Fire on the Water will be continued by Starry-Chan.

That will be all...:)


End file.
